Chasing you
by Faby
Summary: Complete. Harry is in denial, Draco is jealous and a charming new DADA teacher becomes Harry's new crush.


TITLE: CHASING YOU  
  
AUTHOR: Fabi (That's me ^^!)  
  
E-MAIL: fabyukino@hotmail.com (Please put something like 'about your fic' or the title; I'll love to read anything you want to tell me.)  
  
RATING: R to be safe  
  
PAIRINGS: Harry/Draco   
  
GENRE: Romance/Humor  
  
STATE: Complete  
  
WARNINGS: This is a SLASH fic, so if you don't like M/M couples I advise you to stop reading now.   
  
This is an AU that I wrote some months ago so there's nothing related with the fifth book.   
  
Obviously I don't own anything.   
  
A new year started in Hogwarts with the arrive of the students. Harry, Hermione and Ron were in their sixth year, Hermione was prefect and Harry had almost recovered since Cedric's death.  
  
As every year the question that everybody had in mind was who will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Hermione, a little anxious, was looking for him or her at the staff table, while Ron promised whatever if the new teacher was anyone else but Snape. Harry's favorite DADA teacher was Remus, and that wasn't a surprise at all because two of his former teachers (Quirell and Moody or rather Crouch) had tried to killed him. Anyway there was an empty seat between Snape and Professor McGonagall, so it meant he or she hadn't arrive yet.  
  
The Sorting of the new students had no surprises and the feast was wonderful as ever and Dumbledore speech was weird enough to be his. Harry felt at home, everything was as it should be, a nice meal, a warm bed, a friendly return; this definitely was going to be a good year.  
  
-"Could you believe it, Harry?" said Ron. "Our first lesson is DADA with Slytherin, in fact we are always with them."  
  
-"Don't overact Ron." Hermione was reading some book about Muggle styles of live. "We have always shared that lessons with them, or what did you expect that Professor Dumbledore was to put us with other house this year."   
  
-"Of course not, but..." Ron really hated them and yes he had really expected some arrangement.  
  
-"Better move if we want to be on time." Hermione as was expected was taking to seriously her role as prefect.  
  
The classroom was full with very talkative students, the main topic was if they will have their DADA lesson that day. Harry, Hermione and Ron took a seat in front of the classroom, while Ron continued asking about Harry's summer for the fourth time that hour and all because Fleur Delacour (Ron's unforgivable crush) had visited Harry when Ron was with Charlie in Romania. Hermione who was Ron girlfriend was debating between jealousy and laugh, after all Harry was tired of telling Ron that Fleur had just visited him because he knew Bill (Ron's brother) and anyone who wanted to hear about Bill's talents was good enough to be Bill replacement for a couple of hours. They were still discussing that Fleur had just talked about Bill, when finally the new teacher entered. The class went quiet, the man who had entered was different from all the teachers they have had, he was gorgeous, even more than Lockhart. He was around 24 years, white skin, silvery hair that was long enough to be tied, big deep blue eyes, a body to die for and surely the most wonderful smile Harry has ever seen. The girls were busy gigling or blushing, while most of the boys were worried about their girlfriends, and Harry was lost in the beauty the guy emaneted, there was something that reminded him of someone else, but Harry didn't know, nor care what was at the moment.   
  
Harry was more than delight to have get a good seat, even if Malfoy was too near. In fact Malfoy was sitting with Pansy Parkinson next to him, but who cared about such things when a god and an angel was in front of him.   
  
Draco Malfoy was a very perceptive guy, no magical entrance would fooled him and if that supposed teacher was trying to achieve his simpathy, well it was obvious he was doing a very bad job. Draco knew who the new teacher was or better said what he was, so he remained unaffected in his seat.  
  
Seconds later the magic surrounded the classroom vanished and the expected presentation took place.  
  
-"We'll start our lessons discussing magical effects upon people due to magic abilities. Someone wants to tell us what I have done. Yes Mr..."  
  
-"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The young teacher nodded him to continue. "It's obvious that you have veela blood so people or rather girls" Draco was looking directly at Harry. "who are naturally atracted to you experimented a momentary adoration when you expelled that power, during that time they ignore anything that's happening."  
  
-"Very well done Mr. Malfoy. Ten points for Slytherin. But if I just have Veela blood as Mr. Malfoy perfectly pointed out what would be the main difference between a person like me and a Veela. Yes..." The Professor saw Harry and allowed him to speak.  
  
-"Well, the effect is less strong and the user doesn't change into a monster like Veelas do when they get angry."  
  
-"Yes, as Mr. Potter said" The Professor smiled him and Harry blushed while Draco shot at the former murderous looks. "Veela's descendents have a more limited power. And there will be ten points to Gryffindor too. Yes, Miss..."  
  
-"Pansy Parkinson. I, we want to know your name, I mean before we continue..." The last bit was said because the girl felt the glares Draco was sending her.  
  
-"Of course, I forgot at all the introduction with all the excitement. My name is Michel Delacour, I went to Beauxbatons Academie and I'm Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense Leage in France, my speciality is Magical creatures, I think that's all."  
  
-"Are you related to..." Ron was suddenly interrrupted by a smiling professor.  
  
-"Yes, Fleur and Gabrielle visited Hogwarts a couple of years before, and I'm their older brother. I should have remembered you know them."  
  
The class finished sooner than Harry would have expected or wished, but at the end Professor Delacour asked him to stay. Harry told Hermione and Ron to go. While everybody was packing and leaving Malfoy passed by his side and said "What a surprise, you're now his pet, perhaps you could get something more than a carress."  
  
-"Shut up." Harry glared him venomously.  
  
  
  
-"Harry" Professor Delacour started. "Professor Dumbledor asked me to teach this year as a favor, but I have other mission: to train you, so if you have no complaints we can have let's say 3 sessions of 2 hours at week."  
  
Harry was more than happy, after all he was the only one who had that opportunity. In the next weeks everything was as ever, although Malfoy had an unusual attitude towards himself, it wasn't that Malfoy was nicer or nastier, he was just strange staring him all the time and Harry encountered him in odd places too frequently to be just a casuality.  
  
One morning during breakfast Hermione started a conversation that took a dangerous way.  
  
-"Harry, I'm worried about you"  
  
-"Herm, really I have not had any nightmare and there's no place safer than Hogwarts, besides Michel is helping me with the pain the scar produce me, so..."  
  
-"Michel? Since when are you on first names?"  
  
-"Ah?! Well, you don't spend too much time with someone in vain." Hermione looked at him and then looked to the teachers table. "I mean he's friendly because I know his sisters and Fleur told him to take care of me."  
  
-"That could be his reasons, but not yours. You can not fooled me Harry Potter, you are developing some feelings that would be wise to supress." Harry was getting angry so Hermione changed a little the topic. "Anyway I'm concerned because Malfoy's strange behaviour. He's looking at you all the time, but at the same time he had stop insulting you and the key word is 'you', because he's the same towards Ron and myself. And he's special cold with Professor Delacour, have you seen the way he acts in DADA, it's as if he hates him. So I was wondering if he had told you something..."  
  
-"About what" Harry was half listening, half eating.  
  
-"Oh for goddess sake and I thought Ron was slow. I really pity Malfoy, if you don't have an idea with all the clues that's because you're a lost case..."  
  
-"Herm..." Harry interrupted her before she got lost in the lecture.  
  
-"I think he fancies you." Harry was about to die with the shock.  
  
-"But I'm a guy, I, he. You're joking, aren't you?"  
  
-"Harry, face it. First you have never dated, and no, your crush on Cho was really more your overcreative imagination than a real feeling, so it doesn't count; second, you were more than sad because Cedric's death and Oliver's departure; third being the most popular student in this school it's illogical that you had never had a girlfriend, so you are gay. And no, I have no problems with that, in fact in the Wizard World homosexuality is well accepted. And I think Malfoy is jealous of Professor Delacour, because it's quite obvious you like him."  
  
Harry had been hearing looking down, but in that instant he looked to the Slytherin table to see his supposed rival.  
  
-"Shit. Do you think everybody knows?"  
  
-"About you fancy Michel, yes." Hermione was smiling when she said the Professor's name. "About Malfoy feelings, no. My advice is to be careful, a jealous lover could be really dangerous."  
  
-"He's not..." Harry was screaming, but fortunately Hermione stopped him, then he added quietly. "He's not my lover, we are enemies and our relationship is based in our mutual hatred."  
  
-"I wouldn't be that sure about his feelings." She said looking at Harry's nemesis.  
  
That was the most horrible day Harry have ever had, every single minute he thought about Hermione's crazy idea, even if he didn't believe it completely, absolutely, at all. He was in Transfigurations when he literally started hitting softly himself against the table, Professor McGonagall was angry, because he was interrupting the lesson and Harry did the only thing he could do, he blushed and refused to look at any other place but his parchment.  
  
After the lesson Harry left quickly to avoid any possibility of contact with Draco, it was uncomfortable enough to know he had seen him during the transfiguration incident as Harry had named it.  
  
Harry was walking alone near the dungeons later that day, when he encountered his more feared nightmare: Draco Malfoy in a corridor with no one near. Harry tried to avoid any confrontation, but he was stopped by the infamous boy.  
  
-"So Potter how was your date with your new lover, you got some action or you just sent him glares?"  
  
-"What I do it's my problem, so leave me alone." Harry answered him.  
  
-"Your problem? I don't think so. I'm the one who has to see your miserable face and your lovesick sight everytime we have DADA. I advise you to forget him, he's never going to fulfill your expectatives, he is not the one you're looking for..." The last bit was whispered loud enough to be heard.  
  
-"Malfoy, you, you.. argh! Just forget it." Harry was already leaving when Draco put his hand in Harry's shoulder.  
  
-"Potter, be careful with what you do.""  
  
-"Is that a treat?"  
  
-"Take it as a friendly advice..." And with that he left.  
  
-"I meant Herm, he was nasty. I always knew I was right, we hate each other and that's all."  
  
-"Harry, he wasn't been nasty, he was jealous. Jealous people get angry and it's natural he's mad at you."  
  
-"He loathes me and there's no jealousy in this... mess."  
  
-"Oh! Come on, he has been the most important person in your life since you were eleven..."  
  
-"He's my enemy."  
  
-"Of course, but you have been spending all your energy and time in this relation and suddenly you change all that attention towards a new teacher. Well you aren't anymore kids, so he behaves as a regular teenager and does what a normal teenager does, he gets jealous and starts telling you his feelings."  
  
-"Oh! No." Harry shocked his head. "There's no feelings of anykind here."  
  
-"Yes, there are, you hurt his feelings choosing someone else."  
  
-"But I'm not even dating." Poor Harry was really confused.  
  
-"I know it. Just think what he's going to do when you two get together."  
  
-"What!? What happended with 'if'."  
  
-"Don't be dense, Harry. It's a fact that eventually you're going to date. Aren't you the one who always said that he's a spoiled brat who always gets what he wants."  
  
-"Yes, but we're talking about people, about me!" At this point Harry was almost yelling.  
  
-"Take my word: This is a matter of time. And I don't need a crystal ball to know that future."  
  
Harry was worried, really worried after the last part. Hell! He was bloody sick since all this mess started. His only wish was to have a peaceful year and what he got, the most strange year, why can not people be what they are; in some sick way it was a relief to know that Snape was still the insuferrable bastard he had always been. The question Harry had in mind all that week was: Why me?  
  
But the days passed and nothing happended, all seemed normal, so Harry concluded that for the first time in Hermione's life she was wrong, maybe she was to worried with the exams or perhaps she had been studying too much. Once Harry was conviced of the truth of his idea, he returned to his normal life and his Quidditch practices.  
  
Until one afternoon. He saw when Malfoy left Professor Delacour private quarters looking flushed, but why he was there and what the hell they were doing?  
  
-"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Draco was confused to see Harry there.  
  
-"Are you jealous? Don't worry, I didn't kiss him so you could sleep."  
  
-"I'm not jealous and, and don't ever say that again." Draco was closing the space between them and Harry was walking away until there was no more space between him and the wall.  
  
-"So you're telling me you aren't jealous of him."  
  
-"Yes, why would I be? I mean it's not as if he's going to be..."  
  
-"Yes, you're telling." Draco was so close that talk was becoming every second more difficult.  
  
-"...to be attracted to you."  
  
-"And why not, because there's so many people in this school that would do anything I ask them to be one single night with me." Draco was annoyed and angry, after all he was perfect, or as perfect a person could be.  
  
-"He doesn't like guys." Harry said just before he got away from Malfoy's embrace.  
  
-"And you..." Draco added the last bit much to Harry's discomfort.  
  
-"I don't like guys, I don't like guys..." Harry was repeating mentally. "Well, perhaps I like guys, but definitely I don't like Draco." Immediately Harry regretted his choice of words, no, he wasn't Draco, he was Malfoy. "I hate myself."   
  
-"Mr. Malfoy, I'm glad you have the time to come."  
  
-"What do you want?" It was quite obvious that Draco was not happy of being there.  
  
-"Tea?" Professor Delacour offered him at the same time a seat, he seemed as if he hadn't noticed his student attitude.  
  
-"No, thanks." The 'thanks' was added a little bit late.  
  
-"Guess you want to know the motive of this talk. Well, I'm concerned about you behaviour in my class, I have noticed your attitude and I think we must discuss about it."  
  
-"I have done nothing wrong."  
  
-"Of course not, but you seemed very mad when I'm near Harry, please let me go on... I think you're jealous and I want to tell you that there's nothing between us. I'm not a treat to you, but my advise is to talk with him. I know Harry is too sweet to understand this situation by his own and I strongly recommend you to let him know how you feel slowly. After all, you don't want to scare him."  
  
-"I don't love him and..." Draco stopped scared at his own treacherous mind.  
  
-"I never said such a thing. But Draco if you don't want to lose him before have him, stop acting like a fool."  
  
-"You are insulting me." Draco was angry, first he said he was jealous, then he implied he was in love and now he insulted him. Draco was definitely angry and if he wasn't his teacher he would be with a nice broken rib.  
  
-"I must go." Yes, better leave before he did something he would regret.  
  
  
  
-"Draco, think about it. I'm sure Harry likes you too, even if he doesn't know yet."  
  
Draco left the room thinking about it, when his beloved nemesis appeared.  
  
-"Harry, I don't know what happened, but this thing is getting out of control, even for your already crazy and strange life. Last weekend you were inside this tower without seeing the sunlight, almost all your meals you have being doing them in the kitchens, you are refusing to attend to any activity out of our schedule, you don't even want to go to the library alone and the most ridiculous thing is your avoidance of anything related with Malfoy. And don't put that face, everybody noticed it." Hermione was in one of her lecture moods and it seemed she wasn't to stop anytime soon. "Besides it's quite evident something happened last friday, you two are too obvious. You are running away everytime he's near you and he's acting suspiciously nice with you, he chose you as his partner in Care of Magical Creatures, he offered to be your tutor in Potions, in DADA Michel sat you together and he warned Colin not to take any photography without your consent and well..." Hermione was talking too loud at that time, she had been trying not to interfere between Harry and Malfoy, but Harry attitude was becoming annoying. "...don't forget HE STATED VERY CLEARY ONE HOUR AGO IN THE GREAT HALL YOU WERE NOT TO BE HARASS, BECAUSE YOU ARE HIS."  
  
-"Herm, I don't know what is his plan, this is probably his revenge." Harry was hysterics.  
  
-"Take it easy, I mean why don't you better talk to him, he's out and he wants to enter."  
  
Harry's world froze and unfortunately Hermione took the opportunity to let Draco come in. Here they were, Gryffindor 6th year dorms, Draco entered very slowly and careful as if he was hunting a prey, he stood at Harry's side, while Harry continued sitting in his bed hugging his pillow as if his life depended of it. Draco took away the pillow and put his hands in Harry's shoulders. Harry tensed and relaxed, the contact was suffocating, but at the same time it was addictive. Harry's eyes met Draco's. Draco moved his right hand to caress his face. Harry was shaking and before he could understood what was happening he was surprised by the sensation of his lips being pressed. Then he was lying on the bed, hands and lips were exploring him avidly and showing him an unknown pleasure that he was more than eager to receive.  
  
-"Harry." Draco was kissing Harry's neck.  
  
-"Mmmm." Harry couldn't and wouldn't answered properly.  
  
-"You know, after this afternoon somethings are gonna change."  
  
-"Yeah..."  
  
-"I mean, we should better use my bedroom. I always knew it was wise being a Slythering prefect."  
  
-"Are you implying you dislike my bed."  
  
-"It's not your bed, sweetie, it's this horrible decoration, just see this colors." Draco pointed out all the room. "And your clothes have to disappear, they need to be out of my sight." He added when his eyes looked the place where a visibly big shirt was lying.  
  
-"That's gross, even if I like you to see me naked I refused absolutely to let other people look at me like this."  
  
-"Harry, believe me from now on you are going to use the most covered clothes I could find, but we need to change the material and the colors, no more gold nor red, perhaps green and silver..."  
  
-"Draco, just shut up." Harry's fingers touched Draco's lips.  
  
-"As you wish, but this conversation is not finished yet." Harry knew that they would have later much more time to talk about clothes, but for the time being it seemed more important the wonderful kisses he was receiving and with a softly moan he got lost in the arms of his lover.  
  
-"Hermione, I seriously think we must enter, they have been there for more than 3 hours and Harry could be lying dead for all we know..."  
  
-"Ron, this is the last time I'm going to tell you this: for your own sake don't dare to enter if you value your life. Trust me, in this moment Malfoy will curse anyone who dares to interrupt them and believe me I'll understand him."  
  
-"You mean, they are..."  
  
-"Yes..." Hermione sighed looking at Ron, who seemed to finally understand what was going on between his best friend and his worst enemy. "...they are."   
  
The end.  
  
Like it? Let me know what do you think, please, please, please. By the way, I apologize because of the mistakes. 


End file.
